


Middle-earth Holiday Carols

by Celandine



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Filk, Gen, Holidays, Multi-Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of carols sung by various Middle-earth folk - Elves, Hobbits, Dwarves, and Men - written for the LotR Holiday Carols Challenge.  Some humorous, some darker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mallorn and Niphredil

**Author's note:**  
This is a traditional old Lothlórien carol, sung to the tune “The Holly and the Ivy.”

*******

The _mallorn_ and _niphredil_  
When they are both in bloom  
Of all the trees that are in the wood  
The _mallorn_ bears the crown

_Refrain:_  
Oh the rising of the stars  
And the running of the stream  
The blowing of lord Manwë's winds  
Sweet singing of Varda

The _mallorn_ wears a pale bark  
As tall as any tower  
And Arien moves 'cross the sky  
To count off every hour

[Refrain]

The _mallorn_ bears a blossom  
As bright as any gold  
And Tilion shall follow her  
Until Arda grows old

[Refrain]

The _mallorn_ bears its gold leaves  
Throughout the winter chill  
Eärendil shall guide us home  
To Valinor, there still

[Refrain]

The _mallorn_ bears a ripe nut  
As wholesome as the day  
And we shall see Ilúvatar  
And music for him play

[Refrain]

The _mallorn_ and _niphredil_  
When they are both in bloom  
Of all the trees that are in the wood  
The _mallorn_ bears the crown

[Refrain]


	2. The Mallorn and Niphredil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assortment of carols sung by various Middle-earth folk - Elves, Hobbits, Dwarves, and Men - written for the LotR Holiday Carols Challenge. Some humorous, some darker.

**Author's note:**  
A Hobbit carol, sung to the tune of "Good King Wenceslas."

*******

Gaffer Cotman ventured out  
In the Yuletide season  
Thought the snow lay deep about  
Still he found it pleasing.  
Brightly shone the sun above  
As he piled his snow wall  
Safe from cold with knitted gloves  
Making all his snowballs.

Daddy Longbanks wandered by  
Going to the tavern  
Gaffer Cotman then let fly  
Safe within his cavern.  
What a mighty fight began  
Between these two old friends  
"Try to hit me if you can,  
And I will make you amends."

So spoke Daddy Longbanks loud,  
As he dodged and bellowed.  
Gaffer Cotman was not cowed -  
Age had not him mellowed.  
Thus it stood all afternoon  
Till the sun was setting.  
News had spread through village soon  
And a crowd was betting.

Suddenly a cry arose,  
Ceased the two from squabble  
Goody Cotman's pointed nose  
Led her to the rabble.  
"Leave off, foolish husband mine,  
Leave the scene of battle -  
If you'd be a child of nine,  
I'll find you a rattle."

Goody took him by the ear,  
Sent him homeward running,  
Though he said to her, "My dear,  
'Twas just a Yuletide funning."  
Therefore, gaffers, if you seek  
Yuletide fun in your lives  
Mind you act all mild and meek  
Lest you anger your goodwives.  



	3. I Heard the Drums on That Dark Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assortment of carols sung by various Middle-earth folk - Elves, Hobbits, Dwarves, and Men - written for the LotR Holiday Carols Challenge. Some humorous, some darker.

**Author's note:**  
A Dwarven carol, sung to the tune "I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day." Said to have been composed by Thráin I.

*******

I heard the drums on that dark day  
A dreadful sound of warning play,  
In Khazad-dûm the goblins come  
No peace for Dwarves in Moria.

I thought how, as their hordes drew near,  
We would stand firm and not show fear -  
But some did quake and ranks did break.  
No peace for Dwarves in Moria.

And in despair I bowed my head  
And helped as frail and wounded fled.  
My wrath is strong and will last long.  
No peace for Dwarves in Moria.

Then beat the drums more loud and deep:  
"Your king may live, but ours will keep  
The darkling cave you to us gave."  
No peace for Dwarves in Moria.

Now panting, chanting on my way  
I wait to fight another day.  
In Mahal's time, it will be mine.  
No peace for Dwarves in Moria.  



	4. O Come, O Come, Isildur's Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assortment of carols sung by various Middle-earth folk - Elves, Hobbits, Dwarves, and Men - written for the LotR Holiday Carols Challenge. Some humorous, some darker.

**Author's note:**  
This is a carol from the Fourth Age in Gondor, sung to the tune “O Come, O Come, Emmanuel.”

*******

O come, O come, Isildur’s Heir  
And ransom the White City fair,  
That bides in growing dark and fear  
Until the king foretold appear.

_Refrain:_  
Rejoice, rejoice, our Elessar  
Shall reunite all Gondor.

O come, O come, and for us fight,  
And find the Tree on mountain height,  
Which anciently the Eldar gave  
To Númenor now under wave.

[refrain]

O come thou son of Arathorn  
And gladden all who wait here and mourn  
From out of Sauron’s darkness bring  
Thy people into light and spring.

[refrain]

O come, Telcontar, come and cheer  
Our spirits by thy presence here  
Restore the might of thine own country  
And rule us in your wise majesty.

[refrain]  



	5. All Elves and Men, Rejoice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assortment of carols sung by various Middle-earth folk - Elves, Hobbits, Dwarves, and Men - written for the LotR Holiday Carols Challenge. Some humorous, some darker.

**Author's note:**  
To the tune “Good Christian Men, Rejoice,” a carol from Gondor in the Fourth Age.

*******

All Elves and Men, rejoice  
With heart and soul and voice;  
Give ye heed to what we say:  
News! News! Sauron conquered is today,  
Frodo has destroyed the Ring,  
And Gondor has received her king.  
‘Tis victory today!  
‘Tis victory today!

All Elves and Men, rejoice  
With heart and soul and voice;  
Now ye hear of endless bliss:  
Joy! Joy! Aragorn was born for this!  
He has come to claim the land  
From mountain peak to sandy strand.  
He was born for this!  
He was born for this!

All Elves and Men, rejoice  
With heart and soul and voice;  
Now ye need not fear the grave;  
Peace! Peace! By Hobbit-valor you are saved!  
Wizard, Elf-lord, reigning king  
Work together, peace to bring.  
Peace to you they gave!  
Peace to you they gave!  



End file.
